


Hold My Breath

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crying, DNA Tests, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Reunions, Flowers, Gen, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Infiltration, Memorials, Mentions of Character Death, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Returning Home, Reunions, brief mentions of blood draw, future Jason Todd/Roy Harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Based on a couple of lines from TTG! Where Robin tries to access the cave by telling the system “the best Robin” and its reply of “welcome Jason Todd”. dnky posed the question of what would happen if Jason had been around to hear that after his death but before his plans for Gotham. This is the result.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	Hold My Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/gifts), [dnky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnky/gifts).



> I have seen far too many TTG! Episodes thanks to having a five-year-old. I am PainBot and writing helps my pain; therefore I’m always down for prompts. 
> 
> Love you dxs this prompt was *chefs kiss*

The objective was simple. Break into the cave, find a spare comm to hack, steal some shit, connect a small part to the back of the computer for untraceable remote access, leave. The first part had gone right. Jason had scaled down one of the hidden ventilation shafts and disconnected the fan. Dropping silently into the cave made nostalgia wash over him.

Bruce had taught Jason to scale the vent shafts as a way to prepare for ventilation ducts out in the field. Either the old man had forgotten that he’d done that or he forgotten they were easily accessible to those that knew they were there. Then again, the big boob didn’t know he was back so he was probably just running on hubris assuming no one would ever use them for nefarious purposes.

Finding a comm was as easy as it had been as Robin. A small collection of them boxed in pairs sitting on shelves near the rest of the gear. Jason checked a few of the batarangs for trackers, finding ones that had yet to have them placed, and pocketed a few. They required trackers for easy retrieval, Alfred had insisted after Bruce lost too many during his early years.

Next came the computer, which is where all of Jason’s plans went to hell in a hand basket. To get to the computer he had to walk past a case that hadn’t been around during his tenure as Robin. Looking it over he realised what it was.

A damaged Robin suit sat on a mannequin. Blood dried around the rips and showing clear signs of blast damage. Bruce had saved his suit. He scoffed, _probably put it up to fuel his guilt_.

Jason glanced down at the plaque and froze. _A brilliant Robin and even better son_. _Jason Todd 08/16/88-04/27/03._ He couldn’t believe his eyes. There was proof Bruce had loved him. Had cared enough to mourn him and memorialise him.

He’d seen the memorials throughout the Narrows. The area proclaiming their love and heartbreak at losing the Robin who’d cared for them. He’d even seen the crime reports of each April 27th that had come in the last five years. The Narrows coming to a standstill for twenty-four hours every year. Each one to remember the Robin they’d lost. He had no idea how they’d discovered the date but he suspected Joker had boasted a little too much and the people had heard. They’d heard and mourned.

Turned out they weren’t the only one. This new knowledge made him begin to question everything Talia had told him. It was proof Bruce hadn’t forgotten him and moved on. There must have been more to the story than she told him.

A voice rang out through the cave just before he could move on. His plan still necessary as Joker still lived.

“Voice identification required.” The disguised voice of Babs sounded through the cavernous space.

Jason started to freak. If someone was coming his entire plan would be revealed too soon.

“The best Robin.” Dick’s answer replied. A smugness Jason could detect in his voice alone.

“Welcome Jason Todd.” The second Robin froze. He couldn’t believe what he’d heard.

An annoyed growl responded but the doors began to open. He knew he and Dick sounded the same when in suit. It had been Jason who’d done that, practicing for hours so people wouldn’t tell the difference between them to better hide their identities. Couldn’t have Bruce’s second kid and Bat’s second Robin having the same thick Gotham accent.

His back hit the case and he slid to his feet. Head in hands as he began to sob. Everything Talia had told him was a lie. He had been missed! He _had_ been mourned! Best of all, he had been loved!

The mask covering his eyes began to itch as tears filled the small space behind the lenses. Forgoing the glue softener Jason ripped it off his face. Sobs wracking his frame as the past five years crashed down around him.

He was so distracted by his emotions he didn’t hear the footsteps coming towards him. The chatter between three friends. Nor the sudden silence as they noticed Jason in a crumpled heap beneath the case.

“Wing what should we do?” Wally asked. Careful to maintain the secondary personas incase this was a rogue.

The man in question walked forwards. White lilies; pink, white, and red roses; and chrysanthemums falling to the floor. Slipping from his hand as he took in the black and white curls of the intruder.

Jason lifted his head when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He looked straight at Dick, a new wave of tears flowing down his ruby cheeks. “You really did care Dickie.” His voice broke as he hiccuped.

“Who are you?” Dick bit out. Stunned at this stranger knowing his name. There was something familiar about him though. That thick accent, those dark curls, the butterfly splotches across his cheeks from crying. The man looked exactly how Dick had dreamed his Little Wing would look all grown up and without the effects of malnutrition.

“My…my name is…Dickie, it’s me.” Jason forced out around the emotions clogging his throat. “Dug…my grave…your Little Wing.”

Dick was flustered. He had no idea what to do and from the words he’d managed to hear it sounded like this man was claiming to be Jason and had dug his way out of his grave. He shuddered at the idea of Jason waking up alone in that box. Terrified and desperate for his family.

“Everybody praises Robin, singing early, singing late,” Wally and Roy shared a look of confusion. Worried their friend had gone crazy.

“B-b-but who ever thinks…of saying…a good word for _Robin’s_ Mate?” Jason’s voice hitched on Robin. He’d not thought of the poem in years. Not since before his death.

It was a small thing the two of them had set up after a magical snafu. Bruce didn’t know they’d set up the identifying phrase. It was a rarely known poem so would be difficult for anyone to guess. Plus the switch from praising Robin to asking about the mate meant it was even harder to guess correctly.

The older man fell to his knees in front of Jason. Uncaring for the pain shooting up his thighs from such an impact on the metal grating. He reached out tentatively, hand cupping Jason’s cheek and thumb swiping away tears.

“It’s really you, isn’t it.” Dick whispered. Love, grief, awe, and gratitude fighting for space in his heart.

He didn’t feel worthy of being the one to find Jason. He’d been a terrible brother for too many years. Only managing to change the year before he’d been ripped away from them. Dick would never tell Bruce but he’d been glad when he’d killed Joker. The bastard had taken away Jason. A light in the dark sniffed out too soon.

Without prompting, Jason wordlessly held out his arm after slipping it from his leather jacket. Dick pulling three lancets from a pouch and pressing them to three different points on Jason’s arm. The drops of blood getting sucked up by his gauntlet to run three separate DNA tests.

Three minutes felt like an eternity. Dick’s gauntlet finally beeped in his ear. He flicked up the holo screen. Air leaving him in a rush as he read over the results.

All three tests had a 100% match for Jason Todd.

Every hero had experienced someone coming back. Be it Superman, Green Arrow, Donna Tory, or the Green Lanterns. It wasn’t outside the realm of possibility that Jason would come back too.

Dick threw himself at the younger man and pulled him into his arms. Holding tightly as they both began to cry. Only just managing to remember he had fetched company for his monthly trip to leave flowers by the case.

“Get over here, I’m sure Little Wing won’t mind more cuddles.” He said.

Roy and Wally joined the pair on the floor. Wrapping themselves around them. Both in shock at their friends.

The archer felt like he was floating. He’d hated himself when Jason had been around the first time. The boy had been fifteen to his nineteen yet there was something that had drawn him in. That had wanted to kiss those plush lips and shower him in love.

No one moved for hours. Just holding each other as they dealt with their joy at his return. The three older men also trying to deal with their guilt at being off world that horrific day.

A rumble through the cave finally pulled them from their small world. The Batmobile drifting to a stop in its designated space. Bruce and Tim jumping from the car.

Now Jason knew the truth he could easily see the differences. Bruce’s suit was darker, his body language more closed off. He didn’t even acknowledge the new Robin as he stormed up to them.

It was as Batman approached that Dick worked out why he’d come home so soon. The DNA alert would have pinged him. The computer had a sophisticated monitoring system to ping Bruce on anyone accessing Jason’s records.

The caped crusader stopped to glare down at his eldest who was still holding this intruder. He didn’t need words for both former Robin’s to know he wanted the truth and to not bullshit him about it.

Dick flew into an explanation, including the theory he had regarding where Jason had come from. A Lazarus Pit had clearly been used going off the white streak and the green glow to his blue eyes.

“Hnn.” Dick rolled his eyes. That’s Batman, eloquent as always.

The time it took for Dick to explain his theory gave Jason enough time to calm down and look up at his ~~former~~ father. “He’s on the money. I dug my way out about four years ago. Wandered around catatonic for a bit and then Talia’s people found me. She shoved me in the pit once Ra’s started making plans to have me _resettled_.” He suddenly remembered something he could tell the old man to make him realise he was being truthful on who he was. “Who else could bypass your security to plant a bomb under your car than the kid who nicked your tyres?”

“The way I remember it you only got three off and then I caught you.” Tim stood feeling shocked and a little left out. He’d never heard Bruce say so many words that weren’t mission related while suited up. Especially with such thick affection in his tone.

“Nah, you big boob, I nicked your tyres fair and square.” He smiled. The sight warming Bruce and mentally knocking him off his feet. It was that cheeky, mischievous smile he didn’t think he’d see again. “Old age must finally be getting to you.”

Then there was the laugh that followed. A little more broken, a little deeper, but still the same joyful sound that once rang out after declaring Robin gave the boy magic. Still, there was one way to be sure.

“Batman and son…” he watched the ~~boy’s~~ man’s reaction.

A grin came over Jason’s face. “I always preferred Batman and Pterodactyl.”

Just as Dick had done previously, Bruce fell to his knees before his lost son. His name a whisper of love and reverence as he cupped the boy’s cheek. Hand slipping to the back of his neck and pulling him in for a hug.

The cape wrapped partially over Jason and it was like he was thrown back in time. That safety and security he’d always get under it just as strong now as it ever was. Both men began crying as they embraced. Father and son reunited.

There would still be issues to sort out. The family having to relearn how to live with each other as it’s not everyday your fifteen-year-old child is returned to you as a twenty-year-old man. For now they were content to enjoy the gift the universe had bestowed upon them. ~~Bruce did end up banning Roy from Gotham after the first night Jason was home though.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Poem quote used by Dick and Jason is from Robin’s Mate by Ella Gilbert Ives.


End file.
